I Want You, And Your Beautiful Soul
by Do.You.Believe.In.Miracles
Summary: I Don't Want Another Pretty Face, I Don't Want Just Anyone to Hold, I Don't Want my Love to go to Waste, I Want You and Your Beautiful Soul. Auslly, AU/OOC, One-Shot.


**Summary: **I Don't Want Another Pretty Face, I Don't Want Just Anyone to Hold, I Don't Want my Love to go to Waste, I Want You and Your Beautiful Soul.

**A/N: **The cheesiest One-shot in the _history _of cheesy One-shot's. Nuff' said.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin & Ally or the song 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney.

* * *

**I Want You, And Your Beautiful Soul**

The day they first meet is on her 8th birthday; she's oh-so-very excited because she's going to have an awesome party with all of her best-est friends from school, and that's what 8 year-old girls love, isn't it? Being with their friends.

So it isn't really a surprise when she wakes everyone up at 6:37 AM on Saturday February 9th, screaming; 'It's my birthday!' at the tops of her undeniably strong lungs. Her mother and father are laughing as she bursts into their bedroom where they were supposedly fast asleep only a minute ago. She starts jumping up and down on their king-sized bed, her face red with excitement and glee, and her small arms flying about everywhere. She's still yelling; 'It's my birthday! It's my birthday!', but it doesn't bother anyone... because it was extremely rare for her to be this lively and loud; she's normally just this quiet shy little thing, even around her parents.

Her mother pulls her in for a tight hug whilst her father pecks her forehead. "Happy birthday, sweetie," her mother coos gently, caressing her daughters hair.

"Where are we gonna go today? What are we gonna do today?" she jumps up and grins, her heart pumping inside her small chest in happiness. "Do I get any presents?" she claps her hands together in hope. Her mother and father laugh, smiling at her.  
"Honey, of course you'll get presents," her mother grins.  
"And lot's of em'..." her father winks. And all of a sudden, she can't control her screams of utter excitement anymore.  
"Will I get to have a party?" she purses her lip in hope even though she already knows the answer to that question without having to ask it.

"Definitely."

A squeal escapes her plump lips, and all of a sudden, all of them are jumping up and down on the big bed, laughing and giggling like they were all 8 year-old's at heart. She felt like she was about to turn into a mature person, even though she was still a child. She couldn't wait for it to be noon so that she could call up all of her best friends, and then they'd come and she could have the time of her life... and even though she wouldn't dare say it out loud to anyone, also because of all the amazing presents she was going to get.

She forces both her parents to get up and out of bed to make her some birthday breakfast even though it was still 6:54 AM. They can't say no to the birthday girl... So of course, she gets to eat her favorite morning time meal - chocolate covered cereal and lemonade; everyone thought it was weird how she could actually have lemonade in the morning, but it's one of her habits. She's watching _Tom & Jerry_ whilst eating, and she almost chokes on her cereal during the hilarious parts... but sometimes she'll laugh at the un-funny things because she remembers that she's turning 8 and to her that seems like a huge celebration-worthy accomplishment.

She finishes her breakfast and hurriedly checks the time on her mothers' fancy phone - it's still 7:30 AM. She sighs. She can't just call her friends right now, they're probably asleep... So she waits until 11:00 AM, because that's probably the time they might be fully awake. She wears her newly-bought clothes - a knee high red dress with velvet pink tights - and her mother brushes her hair and ties it up into a cute little pony-tail. And then all of a sudden it's 11:47 AM and all of her friends and knocking on her front door. She squeals and jumps up from her mothers lap, rushing to open it and getting there before her father.

Behind the door, stands her best friend Trish and Mrs. De La Rosa. The room is suddenly filled with greetings and squeals and the exchanging of laughter and presents. More of her friends keep entering the house - Cassidy, Maya, Debby - and even the people who didn't really hang out with her much all showed up holding large and expensive looking gifts... She felt so loved. Before she even knows it, her parents friends are showing up with their children - and a bunch of people she's never met before are giving her presents - There was this really insanely-perky red-head named Dez that seemed really sweet wanting to hang out with Trish - but she just called him an idiotic bozo. So Dez was alone for half the party...

... Until another guest showed up - the last guest, her mother said - and she was suddenly put on shy-and-timid mode again. It was Mrs. Moon, her mothers' childhood best friend, visiting with her son. They also had presents, and for some reason that made her blush.

"Mimi! So good to see you!" she hears her mother say, and when she hears the front door shut, she suddenly has the urge to run upstairs and hide underneath her bed. She didn't know why she felt so shy all of a sudden.  
"Oh, Penny, it certainly is great to see you, too!"  
"Thank you very much for coming! But you didn't have to get a present, you know..." her mother laughed.  
"What? Come to a birthday party empty handed? Now that's not how I do things."

She hears them entering the living room, where the party is being held, and she finds herself staring at Mrs. Moon's son... He had platinum blond hair and sparkling light hazel eyes. And in his hands, he was holding a neatly wrapped parcel with the words 'happy birthday' written everywhere.

"Happy birthday, Ally sweetie!" she hears Mrs. Moon's cheerful voice say, and she feels herself being wrapped into a hug. "Austin, give her the present," she tells her son, and Ally's cheeks turn crimson. The boy who she assumed was named Austin stepped forwards and gave her a small smile as he handed her the parcel. She can't help but notice the fact that he is at least a foot taller than her and his eyes look so shiny up close... she gulps and takes the gift, feeling her face heat up at the sudden attention she was getting by everyone in the room. She looks up at Mimi, as if silently asking permission to open it. Mimi smiles warmly and nods, so she purses her lips and starts untying the wrapping.

Inside, is a leather brown book with a large 'A' stitched on the front, inside the pages were blank, but on the front page, it said: _Dear Ally, Happy Birthday. I hope you like this. I know that you probably don't even know who the heck I am but you will soon. From, Austin. _She has a small smile on her face as she's reading. She looks up at the blond boy and sees him smiling at her openly. She blushes again. Her eyes move towards Mimi, who's also smiling... "Austin picked it for you." was all she said.

"Thank you," she whispers, unable to look into Austin's eyes.  
"You're welcome." his voice says, and she can't help but but notice how sweet and angelic his voice is.

The day they first met is a day she just couldn't bring herself to forget.

/

Their second encounter is the week and a half after her birthday, and they're both at school. He's a year older than her, which meant he was in a higher grade. And for a second she thought he wouldn't even give her a second look considering the fact that he and his friends were the 'cool kids' posse.

She and her friends sit together at Lunch, and they all speak about what their favorite colors are and how they were going to spend their weekend and what they were going to do during Summer Break. But her mind is elsewhere as she thinks back to her party; she still can't believe the fact that Austin has gotten her that beautiful leather book - she thought she should make it her own diary... or journal, maybe both. But suddenly she's writing song lyrics and verses and rhymes and poems in there, and it becomes her own personal book... It's like a diary, journal and songbook all rolled into one.

She finds herself blushing every time she remembers who had gotten her the book. And whilst Trish, Cassidy, Maya and Debby were all drowning into conversation, she was doodling and scribbling and writing in her book, and from the corner of her eye she noticed Austin looking at her. She looks up and their eyes meet. Her cheeks redden whilst he grins, standing up and advancing towards her table. She hasn't touched her spaghetti, but all of sudden she's grabbing a spoon-full and stuffing in her mouth out of timidness.

He reaches her table, and smiles softly at her, "Hey, Ally." she remembers how angel-like his voice is and feels her heart flutter.  
"Hi." her voice is so quiet, she can barely hear herself. She watches as he takes a seat next to her, and suddenly all of her friends are watching in surprise. He smiles at all of them, and Ally feels her stomach squelch - was it jealousy.  
"So, how are you?" she's ripped from her thoughts when she hears his voice. Nerves awaken inside her.  
"I'm fine..." her voice is even quieter than before, and she's afraid that he might get bored and leave. But he just stares into her eyes and nods.

"That's good," he licks his lips casually, "You know, you have really pretty eyes..."

And suddenly her cheeks are a darker shade of red, putting all the strawberries and cherries in the world to shame. She doesn't know whether to say 'thank you' or to just sit there and blush like mad... but she ends up doing both, "Thanks..." she looks down at her hands, unsure of what else to say, "You have pretty eyes, too." the 5 words escape her mouth before her brain has time to look them over, and now she can feel her searing-hot cheeks burn more in utter embarrassment. He probably already knew that, anyway.

She can see her 4 friends gaping slightly from the corner of her eye, and that just makes her even more timid.

"Thanks," he grins at her, and she finds herself smiling at him, "But your eyes are definitely the prettiest."

And before she can say anything else, he's standing up from their table, and going back to his own, where all of his friends are sat waiting for him. She turns to face her friends, her cheeks still bright and red. They're all grinning at her from ear-to-ear, their eyes wide with excitement. She gives them a questioning look, and so Trish rolls her eyes and shakes her head, saying out loud what everyone else was inwardly thinking...

"He so likes you!"

She doesn't say anything, but she can't stop the small smile that appears on her face.

She knew she had just made a new friend.

* * *

He knew he was _crazy_ in love at the delicate age of 13.

He had been very young; and extremely naïve; and he could never really be sure. But as soon as he laid eyes on her, he knew for absolute sure that he was definitely in love with Allyson Dawson.

He loved her _smile_; her _eyes; _her _lips; _her _voice_; her _everything _– _What's not to love? _She's _perfect_. And he just knew that for a fact.

All of his closest friends who knew thought he was an absolute idiot for being that in love with her; they didn't even believe him at first – until they saw the way he looked at her, then it was impossible not to believe him.

He could never even bring himself to forget the day they first met.

His heart had leaped as soon as he saw her. He couldn't tear his eyes away even as his own Mother introduced him. He remembered both of their Mum's sharing a knowing grin, and chuckling softly.

_That day_ could very possibly have been the best day of his whole entire life. The only thing that could top it would be if she ever became _his,_ and his only. And right now, that's his only wish.

He would hope for it everyday.

Whenever the clock would strike to _11:11, _he'd murmur beneath his breath – "I wish for Allyson Dawson to be mine for ever and ever and ever." – and hoped that his wishes will come true.  
At night, he would sneak our and lie soundly on the grass in their garden, looking out for shooting stars to wish upon. If he was lucky, he'd spot one – and gleefully speak to it, as if it were a live person; "I love Ally Dawson and I want her to love me, too!" he'd almost _yell, _getting complaints from the neighbours. But his Mum wouldn't even tell him off for sneaking out, she'd just smile at him and nod as if she understood something.  
He always stayed up way past midnight on weekends, making wishes and hopes and dreams and aspirations for the future – all of those including _her _of course.

He did all of this until he turned 15, and even then, he still continued. He never gave up. He was absolutely determined to get her to love him back just as much.

He considered her to be the love of his life. He didn't want anybody else but her. He thought of her as an angel – an angel sent down from heaven, given to us from the skies above as a gift for the world and a wonderful present for all that inhabit it. She was absolutely _beautiful _in his eyes, and he was certain that his love for her would _never _die as long as he lived.

Her smile lit up his senses, and her eyes made him see things he'd never seen before. Her voice shook him right to his core, in the best way possible, and her pretty brown locks looked as soft as silk and he had to use every single ounce of strength in his body to stop himself from running his hands right through it.

If this isn't _love_, then shake him till he wakes up because he was absolutely painfully god damn sure that he adored Allyson Dawson. And nothing – _nothing_ – in this world could change that.

_Nothing._

/

A month before her 16th birthday, he writes a song. For her. It really surprises him because he'd never really had a way with words before, unlike her. He'd always _tried _and_ tried _and_ tried _to think of smart and witty rhymes and cool lyrics – but he couldn't think of any. But something amazing must have happened on that specific day, because he wrote an entire song about her in a mere hour, and he didn't even break a sweat.

He automatically decides to give it to her as a present on her birthday. But there were _so many _pro's & con's – Singing her the song would involve confessing his undying love, and what if she doesn't love him back? It was very possible considering that she could have any guy she could ever want – And why would she ever pick _him? _He wouldn't be able to bare it if he ruined their already beautiful friendship.

He decided to avoid thinking about that.

He would just sing her his song. Her reaction will just be worried about later. It wouldn't matter if she was freaked out or shocked or didn't love him the way he loved her – He just needed to let his feelings out; one way or another. Or then he'd explode.

So he drives to her house, nerves-wracking like an earthquake. He gets there as quick as a wink, in barely 5 minutes. He walks up to her door, guitar in hand, praying to _God _that he doesn't make a fool of himself.

He raps on the door, breathing shakily. And he almost faints in fear when she swings open the door slowly.

"Oh, hey, Austin," she wraps her small arms around his neck, and he hugs back, hoping that this wouldn't be their last embrace, "What're you doing here?" she pulled away, grinning at him. He gulped, sighing, and licking his lips casually. You'd think he was stalling.  
"I'm... uh, where are your parents?" he asked, raising a brow and pursing his lips.  
"Oh; they're out to dinner." She sighed, shaking her head, "As always."

He nods, before gesturing to the inside of her house, "So can I come in?" He smiles at her softly, and she opens the door wider for him to enter.

"I've, uh, got something for you," he smiles weakly, strapping his guitar around his shoulder.  
"What is it?" she says excitedly, absolutely oblivious to what he was about to tell her.  
"Um... I-It's a song... f-for you..." he gulps, willing himself not to cry.  
"Aww, what's it about?" She clasps her hands together, and he just can't believe how adorable she is.  
"You'll see."

And without farther ado, he begins to strum his six-string, not once breaking eye-contact.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah._

He played the last note, as a tear unexpectedly ran down his face. For what reason – he didn't know. But that didn't really matter because she was crying too. He swallowed down his fear and looked straight into her beautiful eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

"Austin, I... Was that song _really _for me?" she asked, amazed.

"Yea..." he blushed, wiping away the tear and looking around the room sheepishly.

"Oh, Austin..." she leaned forward and hugged him tightly, "Do you really have feelings for me?"

He nods rapidly, "Yea." he repeated.

She looks as if she doesn't know what to say. So she did what he least expected.

She kissed him. Full on the lips. And his happiness rised every second that passed. Their arms encircled around each other, pulling one another closer. The kiss deepened, and he couldn't even believe what was happening. _Does she feel the same way? _He asked himself, heart racing, _Does she love me back?_

He got his answer when they pulled away.

"I love you," she whispered.

He silently whooped. A goofy smile rised to his face. "You-You do?" his eyes comically widened, and she laughed, nodding.

"Well then I love you too." He beamed down at her widely, whilst she laughed.

And then they were kissing again.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

reviews=inspiration=joy

Stay Safe! :)


End file.
